Endless Love
by Kitahara Yuuko
Summary: Karin ternyata menyukai Taka, apakah usahanya meraih hati pemuda itu berhasil ? Don't like ? Don't read ! RnR ? :)) [Disclaimer : Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata]


Yuuko lagi nih ! ^^

Ini request dari Lala-chan :3

Jangan lupa bayar ya buat ceritanya :p heheh XD

Endless Love

Taka Honjo, murid SMA Teikoku ini seperti biasa sedang membaca novel di bangku halaman belakang sekolah yang bersebelahan dengan pohon Sakura, selain rindang dan teduh, suasananya juga sangat sunyi, jelas ini adalah tempat kesukaan Taka. Sementara ia asik melamun dengan bukunya dan membalik halaman, seorang gadis yang berseragam sama sepertinya sejak tadi memperhatikan dari jauh. "Hei ! Kamu menyendiri terus deh, Taka !" Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundak pemuda itu, "Yamato… Gomen, tapi aku memang begini…" Jawabnya dengan datar, "Membosankan ! Waktu istirahat tinggal sebentar lagi lho ! Sebaiknya cepat kembali ke kelas sana !" Orang bernama Takeru Yamato itu berjalan menjauh setelah menyapanya. Beberapa menit kemudian, Taka melirik ke arah jam tangannya. "Huh… Sudah waktunya masuk kelas ya ?" Kakinya melangkah meninggalkan bangku menuju lantai 2, tapi ia lupa kalau novelnya tertinggal di sana.

Gadis yang mengintip itu lalu berjalan mendekati tempat Taka tadi duduk, tangannya mengambil sesuatu dari bangku itu, "Ini punya Taka ? Harus aku kembalikan…" Ia, Koizumi Karin menyukai Taka sejak dulu, tapi ia tidak berani mengajaknya bicara karena dari luar, Taka terlihat dingin dan terlalu pendiam. "Kali ini… Aku harus berani ! Aku harus mengembalikan secara langsung pada Taka !" Karin membuat sugesti pada dirinya sendiri, bagaimanapun caranya, ia ingin hubungannya jadi dekat dengan Taka.

Skip Time…

Tangannya sudah beberapa kali mengacak-ngacak seisi tas, tapi Taka tidak menemukan novelnya di sana. "Aaargh ! Kok hilang ?" Pikirnya panik, jam pelajaran saat itu sudah berakhir, "Apa mungkin ketinggalan di bangku ?" Tanpa basa-basi lagi, ia berlari ke tempat yang di tuju, halaman belakang. "Aku harap tidak hilang…" Taka mengingat bahwa novel itu merupakan salah satu dari semua buku yang ia paling suka, "Apapun caranya… Aku harus menemukannya !" Ekspresi gusar membuat wajahnya semakin terlihat cuek dan anti-sosial.

Taka sampai di bangku tersebut dengan nafas yang tidak beraturan, "Buku… Bukunya… Tidak ada ?" Ia kebingungan, kemudian melirik ke segala tempat di dekat bangku itu. "A, anu… Honjo-san… Ini… Aku bawa bukumu… Soalnya aku pikir kalau tetap di bangku, bisa-bisa hilang…", "Hah ? Buku… Novelku ?!" Taka langsung membalikan badan menatap, Karin yang tiba-tiba muncul, ia langsung mengambil buku dari tangan gadis itu, "Namaku Koizumi Karin, yoroshiku Honjo-san…" Taka tetap diam dan mengecek keadaan bukunya, "Ehm… Honjo-san…" Karin mulai merasa ia tidak di dengar olehnya, "Doumo." Ucap Taka dengan singkat, lalu pemuda itu pergi meninggalkan Karin yang mematung karena kesal. "Ah ? Hanya begitu ? Huh… Sudah, sudah… Jangan kecewa dulu Karin ! Taka kan sering ke perpustakaan… Bagaimana kalau aku juga membaca buku di sana besok ?" Gumam gadis itu pada dirinya sendiri.

Skip Time…

Karin berjalan cepat menuju perpustakaan saat jam istirahat, "Taka pasti di sana… Aku pasti akan bertemu dengannya !" Pikirnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Benar, pemuda itu memang di sana, memandangi buku dengan ekspresi antusias tapi tetap datar. "Konnichiwa, Honjo-san !" Sapa Karin sambil duduk bersebelahan dengan Taka, tangannya menggenggam beberapa buku tebal, sepertinya novel sejarah. "Konnichiwa." Jawab Taka sambil mengangguk tanpa menatap Karin, "Kamu suka buku ?" Tanya gadis itu dengan mata berbinar-binar, Taka mengangguk lagi.

Karin terus mengajak Taka bicara, walau respon darinya benar-benar menyebalkan, Karin tidak menyerah. Tiba-tiba, Taka bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar tanpa berkata apapun, Karin langsung mengejarnya. "Honjo-san ! He, heiii ! Tung…" Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimat yang akan di ucapkan, Taka berbalik dan menatapnya kesal, "Apa sih ? Kamu mengganggu tahu !" Suaranya setengah membentak, membuat Karin tersentak dan terdiam sambil menundukan kepala. Taka meninggalkan Karin sendirian lagi, seperti kemarin. Kemudian, dengan langkah yang tersendat, ia berjalan menjauh keluar sekolah. "Aku pulang sekarang saja…" Pikir Karin, air mata entah sejak kapan sudah mengalir keluar dari kedua matanya, ia tidak mengira kalau Taka ternyata sedingin itu.

Taka's POV

Apaan sih dia ? Tiba-tiba mengajak bicara panjang lebar seperti itu ? Huh… Aku tidak suka… Ya, Karin memang benar-benar menggangguku ! Dengan kesal, aku melangkah keluar dari gedung sekolah setelah mengambil tas di loker. Ah, ada dia lagi ! Gadis berisik itu juga mau pulang sepertinya… Aku memperhatikannya menyebrang jalan, tapi aku langsung mengalihkan pandangan lagi ke buku… Aku tidak peduli pada perempuan, bacaan ini lebih baik…

Normal POV

Taka menyender di tembok depan sekolah sementara Karin menyebrang pelan-pelan ke seberang jalan. "Uhuhu… Ta, Taka…" Karin masih menangis, ia sibuk menyeka mata dan hidungnya yang tidak henti-hentinya membuat cairan, tiba-tiba seorang pengendara motor dengan kecepatan tinggi menghantam tubuh Karin hingga terjatuh, "Ko, Koizumi-san ?!" Taka yang kaget dan entah mengapa cemas mendekatinya, pelaku tabrak lari itu kabur secepatnya. "Koizumi-san, kamu tidak apa-apa ?" Tanya Taka sambil membopong Karin ke pinggir jalan yang aman dan menelopon ambulan, "Ya… Aku tidak apa-apa…" Jawab gadis itu, sesekali ia meringis dan memegangi kakinya yang terluka parah.

Skip Time…

Sekarang Karin dan Taka sudah berada di sebuah ruangan putih, khas rumah sakit. Beberapa menit kemudian, datang seorang dokter setengah baya. "Bagaimana keadaan kakiku, dok ?" Tanya Karin dengan nada lirih, dokter itu menggeleng, "Kami tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi… Kamu… Mungkin bisa menderita kelumpuhan total pada kedua kakimu…" Taka tertegun dan langsung angkat bicara, "Apa ?! Tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi ?! Maksudmu ?!", "Kami benar-benar minta maaf…" Dokter itupun meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Jadi… Aku bisa lumpuh ?" Karin menundukan kepalanya sekali lagi, "Karin… Gomen nee… Aku seharusnya tidak setega itu padamu… Kalau saja aku tidak membentakmu di perpustakaan sebelumnya…" Taka merasa bersalah, ia memang benar-benar tidak peka pada keadaan orang lain, "Tidak Honjo-san… Ini salahku karena tidak lihat-lihat saat menyebrang tadi…" Jawab Karin dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya.

"Sebenarnya aku menyukaimu, Honjo-san… Karena itu aku terus berusaha untuk mengajakmu bicara… Aku ingin dekat denganmu… Gomen nee…" Mendengar perkataan itu, Taka terdiam dan tiba-tiba memeluk Karin dengan erat. "Gomen nee… Gomen… Aku merasa bersalah, Koizumi-san…", "Ini bukan salahmu !", "Ini salahku…", "Sudahlah Honjo-san… Jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri…" Karin lagi-lagi tersenyum sementara Taka tetap dengan ekspresi murung, "Aku akan bertanggung jawab untuk biaya rumah sakitmu…" Ucapnya, "Tidak perlu ! Orang tuaku juga sudah menelopon kan tadi ? Jangan cemas begitu…" Timpal Karin, keadaan seketika menjadi hening, "Aku akan mengunjungimu besok…" Taka bangkit dari kursinya.

Skip Time…

Sudah berminggu-minggu Taka terus mengunjungi Karin, sepertinya mata hatinya sudah terbuka berkat gadis itu, sekarang mereka menjadi sangat dekat. Taka tidak lupa membawa beberapa novel dan meminjamkannya pada Karin, sesekali ia juga mengajak Karin berkeliling rumah sakit karena ia bosan di kamar dengan kursi roda. Dan suatu hari… Taka mengunjungi Karin dengan berita gembira. "Karin ! Aku dengar ada dokter yang bisa menyembuhkanmu di Korea, besok kita berangkat kesana !", "Eh ? Benarkah ?", "Iya ! Tenang saja, kamu pasti bisa berjalan lagi !" Dengan segala perasaan tulus dari Taka, Karin kemudian menjalani perawatan berbulan-bulan di Korea.

5 month later…

Karin berlari keluar dari bandara sambil menggenggam tangan Taka, "Ayo cepaaat !" Teriak gadis itu sambil tertawa lepas, "Iya, iya..." Taka tersenyum, ia lega operasi kaki Karin berhasil. "Haaah… Senang kembali ke Jepang !" Pekik Karin saat mereka tiba di luar bersama dengan barang bawaan tentunya, "Aku sangat berterimakasih padamu, Taka !", "Tidak, tidak… Aku senang kamu bisa berjalan lagi… Oh, aku hampir lupa…" Tiba-tiba Taka mengeluarkan sebuket bunga mawar dari balik punggungnya, Karin tercengang. "Aku ingin menjawab perasaanmu… Aku menyukaimu, Karin…" Ujar Taka sambil menyerahkan buket itu, "Ari… Arigatou…" Karin terisak, ia tidak menyangka bahwa perasaan dan usahanya selama ini akan berakhir dengan manis.

~THE END~

Nyaaa~ Akhirnya selesai juga !

Sebelum komentar, baca bio aku dulu deh… Takut ada salah paham…

Nah, thanks for reading ! :D


End file.
